


My little fucking Slut (Niji Vinsmoke/FemReader)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Electricity, F/M, Female Reader, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: It's the wedding day finally but Niji saw His wife in a Very nice dress and suddenly he's hungry for his wife
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	My little fucking Slut (Niji Vinsmoke/FemReader)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished the Niji Smut! So sorry this took son long, especially with college and course work going on!
> 
> Sanji smut should be out in a few days hopefully! 💙

Niji had walked out that morning in his suit,he was suppose to get ready with his siblings but with you attending with him,the pair of you were sent off to a separate room.

You had slipped out the bathroom,fiddling with the dark blue Lace dress that didn't hide your figure much and you could tell Niji liked the dress.

A bit too much.

As the next thing you knew Niji had scooped you up and placed you on his desk bending you over,placing his gloved hands into your ass and kneding it,chuckling deeply.

"F...fuck! N..Niji!"

"Not my name Darling~"

"N..Niji!,we will end up being Late!"

A loud slap sound was heard along with your moan,Looking back, you could see your husband in better detail.

He was in a blue Suit,he had a light blue Cravat and a white Cape drapped across his chair.

Niji had a huge smirk on his face and you felt your cheeks heat up.

you knew what that smirk meant.

And while you didn't want to be late,you also wanted Your Prince to fucking wreck you.

"N...Niji.."

"Awww,look at you is there something you want?"

You Swollowed thickly,a heavy blush painting your cheeks as you glanced away as much as you could.

Hearing a growl,you suddenly felt a hand crawl up your back towards the zipper and bit your lip in patience.

As Niji slowly pulled it down,he stopped midway exposing that you had decided against wearing a bra as the dress hugged your body in a flattering way,you didn't feel the need to have one on.

"Tch,first your look at me all pathetic and now your not wearing a bra?,you just want me to punish you don't you,my little Brat."

"I..just...I didn't...want one-"

Another harsh slap went across your ass as you gasped and glared at Niji,who had that shit eating grin on his face

"Don't.speak.back"

A whimper slipped out of your mouth as Niji harshly played with your ass,and leaned down and biting harshly.

"A..ah!! The fuck?!"

"Damn..it's very soft~"

"N..niji.."

Niji gently ran his hands up your thighs,towards your Waist band of your panties and ripping them off.

Niji smirked grabbing your face roughly showing you,your ripped panties that had loose threads.

You blushed madly as you stuck your tounge out at Niji,which caused him to growl and pull your face up towards his.

"Your just asking for me to leave you dripping and stuffed while we go to a wedding*

You whined loudly,pouting as Niji let your face got,tossing your panties and went back around to your Ass,digging his Nails into the Red flesh

"Now now,Don't whine Pet"

Niji unbuckled his pant,sliding them down,reveling the Black tight boxers with a buldge pressing agaisnt them,begging to be freed.

"Wanna make Master happy?"

You nodded as Niji hooked his arms under your frame,flipping you onto your back,slamming your thighs open

"W..wait! M..mast-Ahh!~"

He pressed His fingers agaisnt your folds,using a little bit of Electricity as he rubbed,smirking

"Heh,barely any foreplay and your soaked Pet~"

"S..shut it.."

Niji growled and dove his fingers into you,increasing the voltage of Electricity,stroking your walls,making you release a Animalistic moan that echoed through the castle.

"Pet! Your gonna alert-"

A loud knock was heard,making the room fill with silence.

"Oi! Niji,hurry up we are gonna be late!!"

Niji growled at the voice of his older brother,pulling his pants up,buckling them,assisting you up and zipping your dress Back up.

"Yeah, we are coming!"

You pouted as Niji attached his Cape to his suit jacket and sighed,taking your hand and walking to the door opening it.

Right outside the door was the Siblings.

"What?"

"What took so long?"

Niji glanced at you as you sighed and rubbed your neck

"Well? What took so Long Wifey~?"

You blushed and pouted as Niji walked off,Following in suit with Ichiji,Yonji catching up quickly.

You walked along side Reuji,who smirked,giggling lightly

"I could hear you Y/N..."

Niji smirked back at you,casuing you to blush and look away.

"Damn Blueberry..."

Apon arriving,you had been informed you had about two hours before the wedding as the Bride and Groom were still getting ready,your eyes danced around the place and a smirk fell into your painted lips as you found a locked away Cupboard.

You quickly walked uo to Niji who was Currently in Convosation with Ichiji and Judge,grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the Required location

"Oi! Y/N!!"

Ichiji smirked,chugging a glass of Wine as Yonji laughed causing Judge rolled his eyes 

"Y/N?! The fuck-"

You pushed Niji into the closet and slammed your lips onto his,kissing him which he quickly wrapped his hands around your waist, kissing you and slamming you agaisnt the wall.

His hands trailed up the dress,gently stroking your exposed Folds,making your squeal into his lips,pulling away gently, Saliva Strings connecting your lips.

Your cheeks were flushed red,Niji smirked darkly,ripping one of the shelves off the wall,allowing him to Sit you onto the self and not be cramped into it.

"Legs apart Pet"

Your felt your self get giddy as You parted your thighs Niji lifting your dress up and running his tounge up your folds beforing nipping and delving his tounge in,hooking your legs around his shoulders

You whimpered and Wiggled agasint him,Niji's Tounge slowly dragging against your walls,making you moan quietly,thrusting your hips into his mouth.

Niji slammed your hips down,keeping a tight grip onto you,pulling his tounge out,biting along your folds and thighs.

You whimpered and moaned as Niji dug his tounge in deeper,Brushing against your clit.

"N.. Niji~,P..please*

Pulling his tounge out,he glanced up at you,a smirk on his lips.

"Wont you beg for your master?~"

"What?! No!!"

Niji growled harshly at you,A blush falling onto your face,Biting your lip.

"Beg.for.me slut"

"N..Niji! P..please! Please slam me into the wall,teasing me with your cock,beofte you slam into me,making me Cum for my prince!!!"

Niji chuckled deeply,scooping you up and slamming you agaisnt the wall,yanking your dress off,letting your perky breasts boucne slightly.

"How badly do you want this?~"

"S...so badly..I..im.dripping Master...~"

Niji Smirked like a predator,he ran his tounge over his lips,wetting them before,Unbuckling   
His suit pants,tossing them off.

His black boxers hugged his hips tightly,however there was a strained buldge,pressing agaisnt the stained Fabric,you giggled and smiled 

"What are you giggling about Princess?~"

"Master has a issue~"

"Hmmm,I do don't I,Why don't you help master with it?"

Niji pushed you down onto your knees,your fingers trialed up the toned thighs until you met the thick waist band,pulling them down,slowly showing the Leaking tip of the long cock

Wetting your lips,as Niji tangled his fingers into your hair,thrusting his hips towards your fave,parting your lips,letting Niji's cock enter your lips.

Wrapping your tounge around the tip,slwoly toying with it,as Niji's kept a tight grip onto your hair,biting his own lip

"fucking look at you,Taking My cock like the little slut you are"

A small whimper slipped past your lips as you slowly bopped your head,your hand wrapping around any part of his cock that you couldn't fit into your mouth.

Niji let out a deep Growl, his eyes glazed over with Lust as he smirked,showing his teeth off like a predator about to launch,yanking your head off he pushed you agaisnt the wall,and slammed into you,letting a loud moan errupted from you

He slammed his hand over your lips,keeping a fast but rough pace

"Can't have the wedding guests,hear my little slut can I know? They gonna want you and Daddy's not into sharing his slut~"

Closing your eyes,as muffled Moan after moan slipped out of your lips,Niji slamming into you harder with each thrust

"Open your fucking eyes Princess,And look at me"

Giggling nervouly,Opening one eye,smirking at Niji beofre shutting them again,Biting his hand,causing Niji to remove his hand

"You fucking brat!!"

He wrapped his hands around his neck,squeezing as he thrusted into you,brushing past your Gspot

"A...ahh!! N.. Niji!"

"Not my fucking Name,call me My name Princess!!"

"D...daddy"

"Good girl"

As he took his other hand,taking your hands,pinning them agaisnt your head,slamming harder

"Good little slut,taking Daddy's cock,just like you should always do,fucking slut"

A little mewl slipped past your lips,fluttering your eyes open,panting as you saw the smirk on Niji's Face, immediately biting your lip

"Heh,you little slut,liking Daddy fuck you till you can't walk?"

"Yes daddy!"

He smirked,squeezing his other hand around your neck,letting a small squeal out into the open

"Whimpering little Whore"

Nodding,wrapping your legs around Niji's waist,pushing his cock deeper into you,panting loudly as Niji bit and sucked around your collar bones,slowly crawling up your neck

Hearing the low crackling of Lighting,you moaned as you felt the sparks trail up your walls, stimulating you,making you squeal and Come loudly

"Fuck!"

"Heh,my little slut squirted~"

"Shut it"

"What was that?"

"I said Shut it Daddy~"

Glancing At Niji's eyes, you felt your body shiver,Niji's eyes were locked onto your body,a smirk painted onto his face,as More flashes of blue caught your eyes

He sparked up two of his fingers,taking your clit and rolling it,making your squeal and shiver,panting loudly

"Fuck..D..daddy...Yo...your not doing good..!!!"

He increased the voltage bit by bit, rolling it and flicking it, making you moan and Mewl

"Daddy please! I'll behave!"

Niji growled,fucking you harder,slamming you agaisnt the wall,dropping his hand from around your neck,digging his nails into your hips,as he thrusted harder,brushing past your Gspot as he can deeply,his hit breath fanning agaisnt your ear with a growl

"Fuck..."

"We aren't done yet~ we have a hour left"

"So Daddy's gonna punish his little slut to the last minute"


End file.
